Younger Dukes: Alternate Universe
by star1kings
Summary: This is an alternate universe. Bo and Luke are living with a different uncle. This story is slash but it is clean. There is only a hint of a relationship. Daisy and Jesse are not in this story. Bo and Luke are in high school in this story. Bo gets hurts by someone because of who he loves. Rosco helps the boys out of an abusive family situation.
1. Chapter 1

Note: I got the idea for this story from another story written by Vinsmouse. The story in question is Friends or Lovers; this story is on another site. I contacted Vinsmouse and asked if I could post my story inspired by Friends or Lovers, I was giving permission.  
This story is slash BUT it is clean.

This is an alternate universe. Bo and Luke live with their Uncle Jonah. Daisy and Jesse are not in this story. I have Bo and Luke both 15 years old. Bo is about 5ft 4in tall. While Luke is close to 6 feet tall. Neither one has a driver's license. They are friends with Cooter, who is about 22 years old. This occurs in the summer before their Sophomore year of high school.

The pastor of Sweetwater went to Hazzard to go bird watching. He had his Polaroid camera with him along with binoculars. He was on his way to his car, when he heard two men talking. He didn't think much of it because a Purple Finch caught his eye. He recognized one of the men's voices as Bo Duke's. Bo had dated his daughter several months ago. He liked Bo, but never understood why his daughter broke up with him. As the pastor was leaving he stumbled across the two he heard earlier. To his surprise they were engaged in adult relations.  
The pastor left shocked. He couldn't believe what he had just seen. He liked Bo, he had to save him from this sinful way of life. He didn't recognize the other man that was with Bo, but that didn't matter, he had to save Bo's soul. The next day the pastor was on his way to find Bo. When he got to Jonah's farm, no one was there, so the pastor put the pictures he took into Jonah's truck. He had found out by someone in town that Jonah was in jail for several more days. Not sure where Bo was, he just drove around, and he came upon Bo riding a horse in a field. He smiled as he noticed that he was alone. The pastor stopped his car, and got out his tranquiliser gun. He aimed the gun and was about to shoot, when suddenly the horse got spooked. Bo was thrown from the horse. The pastor ran to Bo, at first he was going to help him, but than smiled. He shot Bo with the dart and managed to get him into his truck.  
Bo woke up about a half hour later when cold water was thrown onto his face.  
"What the hell?"  
"I ask you to refrain from using that language."  
"George?" Bo looked around the room. He recognized where he was. It was George's barn in Sweetwater.  
"What are you doing? Why am I tied up?"  
"I saw you the other day."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"I saw you with that man, Bo." George walked up to Bo and pulled his head back by his hair. "You need to repent Bo. Two men being together is a sin."  
"That ain't your business!" That got Bo a slap to the face.  
"Your soul is my business and I plan on saving you."  
"Saving me? Saving me from what?" George grabbed Bo by the neck hard.  
"I'm saving your soul from Hell, Bo."  
"You will repent!" George calmly stated as he struck him several times in the face. For three hours George tried to persuade Bo that being with another man was a sin. Bo gave up talking and remained quiet. When George realized he was getting nowhere, he told Bo. "I got an idea to make you see how this is a sin."  
George cut the ropes from Bo's legs and pushed the chair over. Bo fell backwards hitting his head hard. In his daze he could feel George trying to unbuckle his belt.  
"No! No, stop!" Bo put up such a struggle that George's finger nails were digging into Bo's skin; leaving deep scratches. George happened to glance at his watch. Realizing that his daughter would be home in an hour, he decided to take Bo somewhere else. He didn't want his daughter to come home and find Bo tied up in his barn. He hit Bo hard, knocking him out. He cut the rope that bound his wrists and picked Bo up. George put him in the bed of his truck and drove away. He knew there was several old moonshiner cabins around Hazzard that were no longer being used.  
As George was taking Bo to a different location, his tire blew out. He lost control of his truck and went down an embankment. Bo was thrown clear of the vehicle. As luck would have it, Enos was out on patrol and saw the accident. He went down the embankment to the driver's side, and saw that George was already dead. Enos looked around the area and to his surprise he came across someone about 50 feet away from the truck.  
"What in the world?" As Enos approached the person, he thought he recogized the man laying there.  
"Bo?" As Enos turned him over he couldn't believe what he saw. Bo's left arm was broken and it looked like he was beaten severely. The rope was still attached to both of his wrists and ankles, but cut in the middle. Enos could tell by the way Bo was breathing, he must have broken ribs.  
When Bo didn't come home for the afternoon chores, Luke got worried. If Jonah found out that Luke did the chores by himself, Bo would be punished. Enos told Luke he would keep an eye out for Bo. If he found him, he would send him to Cooter's Garage. Even though Jonah was in jail in Chockcaw County, Luke knew he would find out sooner or later.  
"This is Deputy Enos Strait calling Tri-County Emergency. I need an ambulance on Hwy 63. One injured, one fatality. Hurry now!" Enos dropped the cb handle and went back to Bo.  
"Lost sheep to Enos, come back." Before he could reach Bo, he heard Luke's call on the cb.  
"Lost sheep to Enos, come back."  
"Luke, you best get here. It's Bo. I'm gone." Luke ran outside to get Cooter.  
"Cooter, can you take me..." Cooter interupted him. "I heard him Luke. Let's go." When they saw Enos' patrol car, Cooter pulled up and parked behind him.  
"Oh god!" Luke said as he approached Enos and Bo.  
"Don't move him Luke." Luke nodded as he knelt down next to Bo.  
"What happened?"  
"I don't know Luke. I saw the driver lose control. When I got down here, I didn't even realize there was a passenger until I looked around. Saw him lying there." Enos wasn't sure how to tell Luke the rest.  
"Ah, Luke. His hands were tied. I think he was kidnapped and beaten. Not sure why tho."  
"Where's the driver?" Enos grabbed Luke's arm to hold him back when Luke went towards the truck.  
"He's dead Luke." Luke nodded and went back to Bo. Enos grabbed a camera from his patrol car and started to take pictures of Bo's wrists, ankles, and other injuries.  
"Ambulance is here." Cooter yelled down to Enos. Enos went to the road and helped Harley with the stokes basket. They got Bo into the ambulance, with Luke and Cooter following in the tow truck. Since Enos could not leave the scene, he radioed Rosco.  
When they arrived at the hospital they got Bo to an exam room. Luke had to wait in the waiting room with Cooter. Several minutes later Rosco came in and saw Luke pacing back and forth in the waiting room.  
"Luke? Enos told me what happened. How's Bo?"  
"Not sure, they won't let me go back." As they were talking, they were interupted by a commotion. They both looked towards the ER doors just in time to see Bo limping towards them. As Bo went past Luke, he gently grabbed Bo by the waist and lowered him to the floor.  
"Don't! Don't touch me!" Bo yelled. "Let me go! Let me go!" When he saw the doctor with a needle, he paniced more and tried to get away from Luke. Rosco could tell that Bo was having a hard time breathing.  
"No, don't! Luke, don't let them! Stop!"  
"Doctor, hold on a minute." Rosco knelt down in front of Bo.  
"Bo, listen to me son. It's gonna be alright. Luke is just gonna hold ya. No one else will touch you, alright?"  
"No! Don't touch me!" Bo pushed himself back against Luke trying to get away.  
As Bo was trying to get away from Luke, Rosco saw the scratches on his stomach near his waist line and the bruises around his throat.  
"Bo, did George hurt you down there?" Rosco prayed that he didn't.  
"No, he tried. I stopped him. He.." Bo pointed to the doctor. "He wants to hurt me." Bo looked at Rosco. "Don't let him hurt me." Bo at this point was crying hard, so Rosco put his hand on Bo's cheek.  
"Bo, it's ok. He won't hurt you. You want them to leave your pants on, while they clean your wounds?" Bo nodded.  
"Sheriff, a word please." The doctor took Rosco aside, out of earshot of the boys.  
"We need to clean those scratches, or they will get infected. Plus he has several broken ribs we need to tape and a broken arm we need to set. We can't do that if he won't let us touch him."  
"Listen, do what you have to do. Sedate him if necessary. Clean the wounds, but put his pants back on when you're done." While they were talking, Luke rocked Bo back and forth all the while repeating. "It's okay." Bo couldn't fight the darkness anymore, and he fell asleep.  
When the doctor noticed that Bo was asleep, he quickly gave Bo a seditive. Rosco picked up Bo and carried him to the exam room.  
Several minutes later Rosco came back to Luke.  
"Luke I'm sorry, I'm gonna have to call Jonah when they release him from jail."  
"No, please don't!"  
"Luke, I don't have a choice. Your both under 18. I'm sorry." Rosco saw how scared Luke was, and he felt bad.  
"Isn't there something you can do?" Cooter asked.  
"Legally no. They're both under 18. Jonah has guardianship of them."  
"Please don't call! Please!" Luke grabbed Rosco by both fore-arms and begged him not to call. Before Rosco could say anything else, they heard Enos yelling down the hallway.  
"Sheriff! Sheriff!" He ran towards Rosco, waving papers in the air.  
"What in the world? Enos, keep it down! This is a hospital!"  
"These just came for you. I drove as fast as I could. You didn't call Jonah did you?"  
"No. Luke begged me to wait on that." Enos smiled and handed Rosco the letters. Rosco read the papers and smiled.  
"Luke, it looks like I won't need to make that call after all." He showed Luke the papers.  
"I don't understand."  
"I got legal guardenship of you and Bo, until you turn 18."  
"You mean?"  
"Jonah won't hurt you two anymore." Luke just stood there.  
"Luke?" Luke looked blankly at Rosco, then passed out. Cooter barely caught him in time before he hit the floor.  
"Nurse? I need some help here." The nurse checked over Luke.  
"What happened?"  
"I just received the papers that I got legal guardianship of him and Bo. I showed them to Luke, and he passed out."  
"Let's get him into exam room 2." Cooter picked up Luke and carried him into the exam room and laid him on the bed.  
"Could you stay with him until he wakes?" The nurse asked Rosco.  
"Yes ma'am. Could you inform the staff that I'm their legal guardian." The nurse gave Rosco a worried look.  
"Jonah Duke is in jail for two more days. He won't start trouble with you or the staff." The nurse left the room to inform the staff of the new development. She was smiling as she walked down the hallway. Luke and Bo had been to the hospital several times because of Jonah. She was happy that they would now be safe.  
"When did you request guardianship of them two?" Cooter asked Rosco, when the nurse left the room.  
"That night when I found out that Jonah was given temperary placement."  
"That's great! Bo will be relieved to hear about this." Several minutes later Luke woke up. He looked around confused at first.  
"Did I pass out?"  
"Yeah buddyrue, you did." Replied Cooter. As the events came back to Luke, he got scared again.  
"What about Jonah? He's gonna be mad." Luke quickly sat up. "He's gonna punish Bo!"  
"Luke, listen to me." Rosco put his hands on Luke's shoulders. "He'll be in jail for two more days. You two will stay with me, he won't dare start anything with me."  
"I got to see Bo. If he wakes up and I'm not there, he's gonna freak out."  
"I'll go with you."  
They walked into the room and saw that Bo was sleeping. Bo had his ankles and wrists restrained so he wouldn't hurt himself trying to leave. Luke also noticed that Bo had his pants on along with the hospital gown. Luke picked up Bo's hand and sat down on the chair.  
"You don't have to go to Jonah's to get your things. I'll send Enos over to get them."  
"Thank you. We don't have anything there but our clothes. All of our things are at Cooter's garage." Rosco looked up at Luke when he said that.  
"What'd mean, just your clothes are there?"  
"Jonah never wanted us there. Said we were to only bring our clothes. I'm glad we was only there for two months, Bo was terrified of him." Several minutes later Bo woke up. Looking around confussed, he paniced when he couldn't raise his arms.  
"Bo, it's alright. You're safe now." Bo looked at Luke.  
"No. Jonah is..."  
"Jonah will not be allowed to come near you..."  
"That won't stop him! You can't be with us all the time!" Bo at this point was struggling to breathe.  
"Calm down, son." Rosco took out Bo's inhaler. "Bo. Here take this." Rosco put the inhaler to Bo's mouth and Bo took the medicine.  
"You ok?"  
"Yeah. Thanks."


	2. Chapter 2

^^Note. I had Luke living with Bo and his dad because his parents had died in a car accident when he was very young. There was a house fire two and a half months earlier that killed Bo's father. Bo's mother had died in childbirth. That's how they ended up living with their Uncle Jonah.^^

The next day Bo was released from the hospital. Rosco brought them over to his house. Since he only had a two bedroom house Bo and Luke would have to share a room. Before they left town they went to Cooter's garage and got their personal items.

Three days later Jonah arrived at Cooter's farm. He found out that the boys were helping Cooter out on his farm while Rosco was at work. He waited until Bo was alone, then he walked into the farm house.  
"Didn't think I'd find out, did ya boy?" Bo turned around and stared at Jonah with fear in his eyes. Jonah threw the pictures; that were put in his truck by the pastor, at Bo.  
"Jonah stop!" Bo backed away from him; he was now standing in the doorway of the kitchen and living room.  
"Don't you back talk me boy!" Jonah back handed Bo across the face. Bo fell to the floor from the force of the blow, hitting his head hard against the door frame.  
"Who is he?"  
"Stop. Please!" Jonah grabbed Bo by his throat. "I asked you a question boy!" He started to choke Bo, Bo tried to fight back but Jonah was too strong. Just then Luke walked in and saw Bo on the floor with Jonah leaning over him. Luke was out hunting so he had his shotgun in his hand. He pointed the gun at Jonah.  
"Let him go!" Jonah let go of Bo and stood up.  
"You will not take that tone with me boy." Jonah replied as he took a step towards Luke.  
"Don't come near me."  
"You don't got the guts boy. When I'm done with him, your next." Luke pulled the trigger, Jonah was dead before he hit the ground.  
Rosco was headed to Cooter's to pick up Luke and Bo. As he pulled up in the driveway he heard the shot. He ran into the house and saw Jonah laying in a pool of blood with Luke knealing next to Bo.  
"What happened?"  
"I don't know. Jonah was hurting Bo, he told me I was next." Rosco looked around and saw the pictures on the floor. He picked them up and looked at them. He read the note that was attached to one of the pictures; "Thought you would like to see what Bo has been up to."  
"What is it?"  
Rosco showed Luke the pictures. By look on Luke's face, Rosco figured that the other man in the picture was him.  
"Give me those." Rosco held out his hand and Luke gave him the pictures with trembling hands.  
"What are you going to do?"  
Rosco took the pictures and walked over to the fireplace. He threw the pictures into the fire and watched them burn.  
"You love him Luke?"  
"Yes sir."  
"You force him?"  
"No sir."  
"He force you?"  
"No sir."  
"He'll say the same?"  
"Yes sir."  
"How long?" Rosco rubbed his hand through his hair.  
"Two years."  
"This stays between us. Bo can't find out that I know. I don't think he could handle it."  
"He won't find out."  
Rosco walked over to Bo, who was now unconscious. "We best get Bo to the hospital. Luke, I can't leave the scene. Take Bo in my patrol car, keys are in it. I'll radio Enos and Cooter."  
"I don't have my license." Rosco could tell that Luke was hesitate to leave because he was scared of getting into trouble. He put his hand on Luke's shoulder.  
"It's an emergency Luke. You won't get into trouble. Go." Luke picked up Bo and carried him to the patrol car. Luke got in and slowly made his way to the hospital. He was halfway there when Bo woke up. Not knowing where he was or what happend, Bo freaked out.  
"No!" Bo grabbed the door handle and tried to open the door. Luke stopped the car and touched Bo's shoulder.  
"Bo wait! It's ok." Bo fumbled with the door handle, he got it opened and fell out of the car. He tried to crawl away but Luke reached him and knelt down next to him. He gently wrapped his arms around Bo's waist and just held Bo in his arms.  
"It's ok Bo. No one will hurt you anymore." Realizing that he was getting nowhere, Luke raised his voice.  
"Bo, listen to me now! Jonah is dead. He can't hurt you anymore." Luke continued to hold Bo tight until Bo finally realized that Luke was the one holding him.  
"Luke?"  
"Yeah, Bo. It's me. Listen, Jonah's dead. Everything is going to be alright."  
"Dead?"  
"Yes. Come on, let's get you some help."  
"No one's gonna hurt me?"  
"No one's gonna hurt you anymore. I promise." Luke helped Bo back into the car and made it to the hospital without any more incidents.  
Luke pulled up to the hospital enterance and helped Bo get out of the car. They made their way into the hospital and saw a Nurse by the Nurse's station.  
"Excuse me, ma'am? We need some help."  
"Luke? What happened?"  
"Jonah."  
"Oh, honey. Where's Rosco? Does he know?"  
"He's at Cooter's farm. Jonah's dead."  
"How did you get here?"  
"Rosco told me to drive his car." The nurse nodded and helped Luke walk Bo into the exam room. They got Bo onto the bed as the Doctor on call came in.  
"He hit his head." The Doctor stood next to Bo and asked. "Bo, is it ok that I check your head?"  
"Yes, sir." The Doctor gently pushed Bo's hair aside and looked at his head. When it looked like Bo was going to pass out the Doctor added. "I would like to keep you over night for observation."  
"How did this happen?" He pointed to the bruises on Bo's neck that where starting to form.  
"Jonah was choking him."  
"Let's get you set up in a room. Okay?" Bo nodded his head. The Doctor and Luke walked Bo to a private room and helped Bo onto the bed. When the Doctor gave Bo a gown to wear, Bo looked at it and shook his head. Not wanting to argue with Bo, the Doctor set the gown down onto a chair as Bo laid down. Several minutes later Bo was asleep.  
"Can I stay here with him?"  
"Yes Luke. You can." About an hour later, Rosco arrived at the hospital.  
"Thanks Enos." Rosco got out of the patrol car and headed inside.  
"Hi Rosco. The boys are in room 104."  
"Thank you Jane." Rosco made his way to the room they put Bo in and saw Luke sitting on a chair next to the bed.  
"I'm sorry Luke for what happened."  
"Not your fault. What's going to happen now?"  
"You won't be charged with anything. You were protecting another's life, it was self defence." Rosco went over to Bo's bed and pushed his hair out of his eyes.  
"He gonna be alright?"  
"They want him to stay over night for observation. He hit his head hard."  
"Luke, do you want to stay with him tonight?"  
"Could I?"  
"I'll ask the Doctor." Rosco left the room to talk to the Doctor. Several minutes later the Doctor walked in with Rosco.  
"Luke, I have no problem with you staying. I'll have a Nurse bring in a cot for you."  
"Thank you." Luke told the Doctor. The night went smoothly since Bo now knew that he would be safe. The Doctor released Bo later that day without any restrictions.  
After Bo was released from the hospital, Luke noticed that he was acting different. Bo wouldn't let Luke touch him or even get too close to him. One week later Luke decided to confront Bo about his behavior.  
"Bo, are you alright?" Bo just shrugged and went to their room with Luke following.  
"What happened Bo? Why won't you let me get near you?"  
"He found out about us."  
"Who did?"  
"George. That's why he kidnapped me, he wanted to save my soul."  
"Bo, I'm sorry." Luke tried to touch Bo's arm but he finched away from the touch.  
"If you want to talk about it. I'll listen." Bo nodded than laid down on his bed. Luke put his head down and slowly walked out of the room. Bo rolled over onto his other side and started to cry. He missed Luke and wanted him near him but he was afraid. Afraid that he'd get hurt again if anyone found out their secret.


	3. Chapter 3

^^^Two weeks later Bo and Luke were helping Cooter out at his garage.^^^

"Hey Luke." Luke walked over to where Cooter was fixing a car.  
"Yeah, Cooter?"  
"You want to run over to the Deli and get some lunch?" Cooter took some money from his pocket and held it out. When he noticed Luke was hesitant to take the money and leave he added. "Bo will be fine." Luke reluctantly took the money.  
"If Bo wakes up I'll tell him where you went." Luke nodded than practically ran from the garage to get back faster.  
When Cooter went back into his office he noticed that Bo was still asleep on the couch. He tried to be quiet but he ended up hitting the chair leg as he reached for an envelope on the desk. Bo was jerked awake, he looked around confused at first.  
"Ah, sorry man. Didn't mean to wake ya."  
"Where's Luke?"  
"Went to get some lunch. Man, you two worry on each other like you was dating." When he saw the expression on Bo's face he added. "You are, ain't ya?" Cooter smiled. Bo got off the couch and backed away from Cooter.  
"Bo?" Cooter reached over to take his arm; so Bo wouldn't run away.  
"Don't touch me!" Bo yelled as he backed away from Cooter in fear. Cooter put up his hands to show Bo he was no threat.  
"Bo, it's alright. I'm not gonna hurt ya."  
"No! Don't!" Bo whispered. Bo backed away from Cooter and ran from the garage; just as Luke walked in with a bag of sandwiches.  
"Bo? Bo!" Luke dropped the bag and ran after him. Luke tackled him to the ground right in the middle of Hazzard square. Luke was relieved when he saw that no one was around. Bo scrambled to get away.  
"Bo, stop! Stop please!" Luke begged. When Bo flipped over, all Luke could see was fear in Bo's eyes.  
"Don't, please. Don't hurt me, don't hurt me." Bo whispered. Luke ran his fingers through Bo's hair in order to comfort him.  
"I ain't gonna hurt ya." Luke said calmly to him. "It's gonna be alright."  
"No. No, it's not." Bo was crying so hard that his asthma started to act up.  
"Bo, calm down now!" Luke took Bo's inhaler out of his shirt pocket. "Bo here, take this." Bo wasn't listening, he was shaking his head and repeating. "Let me go. Let me go."  
"Bo, let me help you. Come on." Luke waited until Bo opened his eyes and looked at him.  
"Let me help you." Luke helped Bo to a sitting position and Bo finally took his inhaler.  
Cooter stood by the garage door just watching. "Shit!" He took his cap off and pushed back his hair. Bo just sat there with Luke by his side.  
"I can't do this anymore, Luke." Luke pulled Bo into a hug. To his surprised Bo didn't pull away. This was the first time in the two weeks that Bo got home, that he let anyone touch him. Bo held Luke tight and cried in his arms.  
"I love you. I would never hurt you, Bo." Bo nodded. There were several people coming out of the various shops in town. Since everyone in Hazzard knew what Jonah had done to Bo and how in self defence Luke took Jonah's life; no one bothered the two as they sat on the grass. Luke wasn't sure what happened at the garage but he wasn't going to ask Bo about it now. He would let Bo decide when to tell him.  
"Can I take you over to the Police Station? We can wait for Rosco there."  
"He said to wait at Cooter's. I can't go back there."  
"Why not? What happened? Why are you so afraid of Cooter?"  
"Cooter asked me..."  
"Cooter asked you what?"  
"If we was dating. He can't find out about us Luke. He might hurt me." Bo started crying more.  
"I ain't about to hurt ya Bo." Cooter said as he stood in front of them. Bo tried to get away but Luke had too much of a grip on him.  
"It's ok. I promise I won't hurt you. I don't care if you two are together."  
"Why did you ask him if we were?"  
"I don't know. You've been so overprotective of him lately, more than usual. It just seemed strange to me is all. Now it makes sense." Cooter knelt down in front of them.  
"I'm sorry I upset you Bo. I really am. I should never had asked."  
"Please don't tell anyone. Please?" Bo begged him as he cried.  
"Bo, I ain't tellin' anyone. You need to calm down before you end up at Doc's."  
"Luke? Where's my inhaler?"  
"Here, Bo. Should I take you to Doc's?"  
"Just give me a minute." Bo took his inhaler several more times.  
"You ok?" Cooter asked him.  
"Yeah, I'll be fine." He replied as he wiped his eyes.  
"Where do you want to go?"  
"Rosco said to stay at the garage until he got back."  
"Listen Bo, why don't you lay down on the couch in the office? Until Rosco picks you two up."  
Bo nodded and Luke helped Bo to his feet. Together they walked to the garage with Cooter next to Luke. Cooter didn't want to upset Bo by standing too close to him.  
They went into the office and Luke sat down on the couch with Bo. Bo put his head on Luke's shoulder. It didn't take long for Bo to fall asleep.  
"I'm sorry Luke. I didn't mean to upset him."  
"It's ok Cooter. He's just scared is all. Both Jonah and George found out about us and we both know how that ended."  
"Yeah. I was wondering why George did that to Bo. That's terrible, why would anyone do that to another person?"  
"Thought it was his job to save Bo."  
"Yeah, save him." Cooter replied sarcastically. "Has he been sleeping at all lately?"  
"He hasn't had a decent night's sleep in months. About a week ago, he was so desparate for sleep that he overdosed on sleeping pills."  
"Luke, I'm sorry. Did he do it on purpose?"  
"I don't think he meant to. He was just so desparate for sleep that he just took too many." As they were talking Bo shifted alittle and laid down with his head on Luke's lap. Luke put his hand on Bo's back just lightly rubbing it.  
About an hour later Rosco came in and saw that Bo was sleeping.  
"How long?"  
"About an hour and a half."  
"I got to finish some paperwork at the station. Let him sleep. I'll be back later." Rosco left the garage and went to the police station to finish his reports for the day. Since Hazzard was a small town not much went on. Just the occasional farm animal blocking traffic or someone speeding on the back roads.  
Life went on for the boys in Hazzard. In one month the boys will be going back to school. In the mean time they continued to help Cooter on his farm. For payment for the boy's help, Cooter was fixing up an old 1969 Charger.


End file.
